After Every Darkness
by Hagumi
Summary: [SetoxAnzu][rated for language & implications] Her death is questioned when Seto encounters a certain Amika Mazaki. [CHAPTER 8 UP][Amika wondered what they had gone through together to make them look like that.]
1. Falling into the Depths of Sorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Chapter 1: Falling into the Depths of Sorrow

_Dear Seto,_

_Hey! Tea here! I would've written to you sooner but I had to unpack everything and make sure I knew where things are in this school before anything else. It's really big, considering it only teaches dance. But then, there are different types of dancing, so I guess there are different types of buildings and departments. The campus is surrounded by the city but inside it's very peaceful and the studios are absolutely soundproof from any outside noises.  
_

_My dormitory is really beautiful. The building is made out of red bricks and inside, it's all rich dark wood and carpets. My room has a bed, desk, dresser, closet, and a nightstand - typical furniture but I'm slowly working on personalizing it. There's a great shop by the campus that sells very pretty picture frames and lamps and other accessories that my neighbors and I frequent often (and spend our pocket money on).  
_

_Okay, so what's been up with you? I was so alone until about two days ago (even though I was busy), when I met this girl who was picking up her schedule in front of me in the line. Her name is Catherine and she's really friendly and we found out we had almost the exact same classes! Then she introduced me to a group of friends she had made and now the future looks a little brighter._

_I can't believe it's only been a week since I said good-bye to Japan. It seems like it should've been a year already. How long will four years be? I shouldn't be thinking such depressing thoughts...so I'll stop. Oh! Classes start in a WEEK! I'm so nervous, Seto. I hope I don't make too much of a fool of myself.  
_

_Wow! Time flew by! I promised the girls I'd join them for a night out together. I'll drop this in the mailbox on my way out. Please write back to me when you get this!_

_I love you._

_Tea_

Seto leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes. A faint smile traced his lips. 'I love you too, Tea,' he thought as he carefully folded the sky blue stationary and put it back into the envelope. He then opened a drawer and placed the envelope inside before closing it.

That was Tea's first letter. After that, they had written emails back and forth because it was so much faster. But once in a while, the couple would handwrite their letters and cards, for special occasions like holidays and birthdays and, of course, their anniversaries.

It had been a year already. 'One down, three more to go,' Seto thought to himself as he finished writing an email to Tea and stood up and walked out of his home office to go to school. He was in his senior year in high school and that was almost over, since it was the third week of June already. All he had were the finals this week, which he wasn't at all worried about.

It wasn't that he missed Tea any less, but it just seemed that the ache of missing her had dulled a bit over the year, probably because he was used to enduring it every day. Tea wrote to him almost every day and twice, she had sent pictures of herself and her friends. She looked different. She had longer hair and she was thinner. But that was just the physical difference. Inside, in her heart, she was still the same. Her voice on the phone never changed and her handwriting remained the graceful script mixed with the occasional scrawl.

Seto opened the door to his homeroom class and was greeted with the usual sight of students talking, reading, and cramming as much information as they could into their heads before the tests began again. He sat down in his seat in the corner of the room.

As usual, Yugi came up to him. "Hi Kaiba," he greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning," Seto answered. He and Tea's friends (meaning mainly Yugi, Joey, and Tristan) had developed a somewhat better relationship since now they all had one thing in common: Tea. Seto couldn't help but think that Tea had done nothing but good ever since she had entered his life; not that he considered having those trio closer to him a good thing, but he considered their considerably more civil behavior to each other an improvement.

"Science final is today," Yugi groaned as he set his books down on his regular desk next to Seto's.

Seto shrugged, "it can't be that hard. I didn't even study, and I'm not worried at all."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but then, not everyone's a genius like you," he sighed before opening his notebook. "I better do some last-minute studying, even if I spent basically the whole night doing nothing else." Yugi buried himself in his notes.

As it turned out, the science final wasn't at all difficult. But Seto could hear groans about how much of a killer it was according to some students. The loudest of them all was, of course, Joey Wheeler.

"I mean how the hell were you supposed to know how to find a density of an object?! They never taught us that this year!" Joey yelled as he and his friends walked out of the school.

"Oh, but Joey...they taught us that four years ago." Ryou answered.

Joey glowered at his companion as the rest of the crew burst out laughing.

Seto shook his head and walked faster, away from the laughing group. Joey Wheeler was density itself.

Soon, finals ended. The graduation ceremony followed. But all Seto was thinking of was Tea. He was getting worried; he hadn't received a single email from her all this week. Usually, she would at least send him something short. Seto wondered what was happening. 'She's probably too busy,' he thought to himself. 'There are also tests and evaluations at the Dance Academy, after all'.

The next day, he was up early and finishing up some work so that he could spend time with Mokuba, since school had just ended. As he finished up his work, the phone rang.

"Kaiba residence," Seto answered, eyes still glued to the monitor.

"K-K-Kaiba? Can you come to the shop? I...need to tell you something. Come quick!" It was Yugi, but he sounded so scared, shocked, and sad. What was wrong with him? It wasn't like him to be like this...

"Right," Seto answered before he hung up. He headed down the stairs and stuck his head in the kitchen, where Mokuba was having a bowl of cereal while watching morning cartoons on TV.

"Mokuba, I'll be right back. Yugi wants me to come to his shop for something. I'll be right back, ok?" Mokuba nodded.

He could even feel the wrongness in the atmosphere when he entered. Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Mai, Serenity, and Yugi already sat in the Duelist prodigy's living room. Mai and Serenity were hugging each other and crying, with a box of tissues next to them. Joey sat with his face buried in his hands. When he heard the door open, he looked up to see Seto.

"Aw, man..." he groaned before returning to his former position. Tristan looked at Seto blankly, as if his very soul was frozen. Ryou was crying, but wasn't making any sound at all. Yugi stared at Seto was sorrowful eyes.

"What's the matter?" Seto asked cautiously. Yugi started crying.

"Oh, god Kaiba. What'll we do?" Yugi whispered hoarsely.

"Just tell me! What's wrong?" Worry and apprehension started to grow in him. What could it be? What could make even Joey Wheeler look so limp and lifeless?

"Oh my god, Kaiba. Tea...Tea..." a sudden grip of fear seized his entire body. He grabbed Yugi's shoulders and shook him, hard.

"What?! What about Tea?" His breath quickened as his ears took in the next bit of news.

"...Tea...she's dead."

* * *


	2. Alone in the Dark

Thank you to my reviewers: 

BlackBelt: You were the first person to review my fic! Thank you so much

Lynderia: Thanks for review and hopefully you'll read this chappie too

Jenny: you are freaky O-O u scare me lotz o well...I scare myself too P

Fanfic reviewer: I think your review was the longest I've ever gotten from anyone I am so happy! Thanx for reviewing . obviously you know I can't stop smiling -

darkmagiciangirl3001: hey thank you for the review! Glad to see you're liking it so far!!

Ok then...on with the second chapter!

Disclaimer: Nope, still dun own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Chapter 2: Alone in the Dark 

'I can't believe I still remember that day,' Seto groaned inwardly as he exited the KaibaCorp building. The glass doors swung closed behind him. 'Well...I suppose that day will remain in my memories forever, come to think of it. How could it not?'

Today, he had had a flashback of that terrible day three years ago. Seto had thought that would never happen again, the flashbacks. He sighed and slid into his limo as his chauffeur opened the door for him.

_"...Tea...she's dead."_

_The horrible reality of it hit him full in the face. It was worse than a bucket of ice-cold water dumped on his head, or a thousand hard slaps. This sensation of falling down an abyss - an abyss of loneliness - could not be compared to anything._

_Seto turned sharply and stared out the window. "That can't be true," he stated simply. How could it be? His Tea? Gone? Forever? The roads outside swam before him. He felt detached from his body; a bemused observer looking into this grave scene.  
_

_"Kaiba, I'm sorry. This must be really hard on you, but it is real. None of us want to believe it either, but I just received the news-" Yugi's voice cracked as he finally started to cry quietly._

_Seto needed to handle this by himself. "Thank you for telling me," he mumbled before walking out of the shop. He headed back home and quickly entered his office, shutting the door behind him._

_About an hour later, Mokuba stuck his head in the door. What was Seto still doing inside his office? His big brother had, after all, promised to spend today with him. "Seto?" he called. His brother's chair was turned against him and Seto seemed to be looking out the window._

_When Seto did turn around, Mokuba gasped. His older brother's face was soaked with tears and more tears were streaming down. "What's the matter, Seto?!" Mokuba asked very much alarmed. He had never, ever seen his brother cry like this. Not even when their parents died or when they suffered under their adopted father's cruelties. What could be wrong?_

_"...Tea's dead, Mokuba." Seto answered hoarsely._

_Mokuba widened his eyes. "T-Tea?" He couldn't believe it. The only person that his brother had actually opened up to and probably - for Seto had never actually told him - loved was gone from this world. "I-I-I'm sorry," he whispered._

_Seto took a tissue from a box and attempted to clear his face of the tears, but was unsuccessful. "Funny, isn't it?" he asked as he tugged more tissues out of the box. "The tears...they can't seem to stop."_

_Mokuba's own eyes started to fill up with tears. Mostly because of Tea's death - for she had been like an older sister and maternal figure to him - partly because of his older brother, and partly because this world was so unfair and sometimes fate tended to remove the best people from the world._

After that, Seto had dedicated all his time to working on and perfecting Kaiba Corp to the utmost. He never smiled, and his icy look on his eyes had returned. Of course, he was still kind to his younger brother, but he never smiled. Little Mokuba mourned for Tea, too.

Seto stepped out of the limo and ascended on the elevator to his penthouse. His butler bowed and handed him today's mail. All the junk mail and bills had been already taken care of by the butler.

The brown-haired CEO settled on a couch and opened an ivory envelope, handwritten in fancy penmanship to him from the CEO of Mazaki Corp. 'I thought he lived in New York City,' Seto thought as he saw that the sender's address was from Tokyo, Japan. He opened the envelope and read:

_To: Mr. Seto Kaiba,_

_We cordially invite you to the moving of Mazaki Corporation Headquarters gala. This event will be held on Saturday, June 28th from 6:00 p.m. to 11:00 p.m. at the Mazaki residence. We hope you would be kind and bestow us with your attendance. Thank you._

_Yours, _

_Mr. & Mrs. Gonshiro Mazaki_

'I hate these 'galas'. What's the point?' Seto glared at the note before tossing it to the side. He reached over and took a sip of the cool drink that his butler had set on the table next to him. 'I'll see what I have in my own schedule first,' he checked his schedule. 'Well, aren't you lucky, Mr. Mazaki? I have nothing planned for Saturday, June 28, 2003. Fine, I'll attend, only because these things come in handy sometimes in business dealings.'

"Oh, you're home, Seto?" Mokuba asked as the teen passed him in the living room. "You're early," he called as he made his way into the kitchen. The gangly 15-year old returned with a can of soda. "I have that overnight party for my soccer team today. I'm leaving in a fifteen minutes," Mokuba opened the can and took a drink. Seto nodded.

Mokuba had grown almost unrecognizably over the past three years. He was tall - almost as tall as Seto - and had cut his once long black hair considerably, and although it was still unruly, it was, as Mokuba had once described it, 'designed to be that way'. In Seto's opinion, Mokuba spent too much time in sports and looks and popularity, but he did keep his grades up so that he was valedictorian this year graduating from Japan's best middle school, so Seto didn't complain.

"Yes, what time will you be returning tomorrow?" He asked Mokuba, who was now leaning against the frame of the doorway to the living room, facing him.

Mokuba shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. It ends at noon, but we're planning to take the girls to the movies so I might not be back until around three."

"Just be home before too long," was Seto's reply before he headed into the home office.

Mokuba had become a lot more distant from him over the years, but he knew he was to blame for this. After Tea's death, he had driven almost all of his energy into his company. Mokuba had had to grow up by himself most of the time. Seto sighed before starting work.

* * *

He had to admit upon coming to view after the gate at the front, that the Mazaki residence was enormous, even compared to his own spacious mansion. He could tell the place had been expensively designed to perfection. Everything from the manicured lawn to the classy mansion stated so. 

Already, various vehicles had parked themselves in the front. People were going into the mansion. Inside, where the celebration was to be held was a great ballroom. There was a fancy marble staircase, from which Mr. And Mrs. Mazaki were descending to greet the guests.

Fifteen minutes in, Seto was already bored. Occasionally, he conversed with other people, but he was starting to regret attending this at all. Suddenly, a silence swept over the room. Seto looked around to find the cause of it. Then, he spotted a person descending the marble staircase gracefully.

'So, is this the daughter?' he thought as the girl turned her head to face the crowd.

He could swear his heart skipped a beat.

* * *


	3. Meeting Light

Jenny: Well, I've heard of people with heart attacks living……….maybe the human body can withstand living after missing just ONE heartbeat ;; besides, he said he could've sworn his heart skipped a beat, meaning it could've NOT ;; Anywayz thanks for pointing that out and thanks a bunch for the review!

dark star: Great! I'm so happy you like this

choco berry gurl: I know you only reviewed my first chapter, but still……….thanks for stopping by, considering you aren't really into YGO, but you're nice to my Inu Yasha ficcy

mezu: You'll see……….. o Thanks for reviewing, and please keep on reading!

Kari: Well I can't really answer your question because then I would give away the story, right? D thanks for the review! Glad to know you're reading this sequel after 'Unexpected Love' (I changed the title)!

einstein ami: neither would I EVER get over it! I'd be sooooo sad, and so is Seto still………..but it's really important to continue living your life to the fullest, which Seto is not really doing. Thanks for the review! Again, another reader who moved onto the sequel with me

Yami Lover: Glad you like this chapter ) I hope you continue reading this fic and thanks a bunch for the review! (coupla minutes later) Just read your bio………hello, a fellow Tea-fan

Lynderia: thanks for the compliment! You're too nice to me -- thanks so much for reviewing!

The Merciless Torturer: -;; hopefully I updated fast enough………probably not eep

SetoJoeylover: I can sympathize with you on how you feel on whether I'm going to continue or not………seeing as how lazy and unreliable I can be ;; but see, I'm updating! points to the new chapter below Thanks for reviewing!

Akachi: A bazooka? O.O calm down, Seto!! ;; Anywayz thank you for reviewing :-)

And now………for the feature presentation!

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO! Kazuki Takahashi-sama does

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting

The girl was dressed in a light-blue strapless dress that molded her slender figure perfectly. Her sapphire necklace and earrings set sparked and added to her radiance. Her chocolate brown hair was done up in a fancy twist and a string of tiny pearls was woven into it. The girl's beauty wasn't simply physical; there was something exquisite about the way she carried herself.

It wasn't her looks that had seemingly stopped Seto's heart. He couldn't explain it really, it was just a sort of a jolt, as if…as if he had met someone he had wanted to meet for a long time. It almost felt as if he could be happy again, after the long three years. He felt warm and..relieved. 'Don't be ridiculous, I've had too much to drink,' he frowned slightly and shook his head.

"Oh! That's their daughter, Amika. How beautiful she is! I heard she came to live with her parents over the summer break from America…you know that she's going to college at Yale?" A woman nearby Seto was talking to her companion.

"Yes, and she's such a polite girl, too! I met her last year at the Mazakis' summer house in California. She was most delightful and a very entertaining hostess. She's definitely not one of those snobby spoiled rich girls, oh no. She's an honest girl and a hard worker."

Amika was smiling and talking with her parents and a group of people around them. Everyone seemed to be very happy around her. Her bright cerulean eyes listened to each person attentively and she nodded once in a while.

After an hour, Seto had talked to Mr. and Mrs. Mazaki and had had just about enough of this so he managed to slip out unnoticed. Just as he was about to look around for his car, he saw something just in the corner of his eye, but when he turned, he saw nothing. Still, curiosity made him go around the corner of the mansion. He saw a set of stairs that the person (whom he could barely see from all the darkness) was ascending.

Now, he had never stalked anyone before, but something made him follow the person up the stairs. After that, the person went around another corner. When he followed, he saw a beautiful balcony showing a perfect view of trees, the ocean just barely showing in the horizon, and the dark, deep blue-black sky with the silver crescent moon and a few points of light that were stars. The girl, as he could see now, had leaned on the marble railing and raised her face to the sky to meet a cool breeze.

"I love nights like this, don't you?" she turned to Seto and smiled. At his stunned expression, she laughed.

"I'm sorry! It's just that I heard someone behind me at the stairs. Sorry if I surprised you. Oh, look at me, not even introducing myself! My name is Amika Mazaki. What's yours?" She had turned toward him now, her face illuminated by the moonlight.

"Kaiba…I'm Seto Kaiba." He cleared his throat. What was the matter with him? He wasn't the one to start stuttering in front of girls or get clammed up, yet he could feel his heart racing for some bizarre reason.

Amika's eyes widened. "Oh, you're the CEO of KaibaCorp! Wow, I mean, I knew you were invited and all but still…I never intended to meet you like this," her face was tinted with the lightest shade of pink. "Still, nice to meet you!" She smiled.

"What are you doing out here?" Seto asked after while, when Amika had turned back to facing the view below her.

She had the slightest look of embarrassment. "Well, parties like that…they aren't really my style and I get rather bored from them after an hour or so. So I come out for a breath of fresh air now and then. Not exactly your typical CEO's daughter, am I? You would expect that after a lifetime full of them that I would get used to them…" Amika sighed.

"Well, I'm a CEO and I'm still not used to them," Seto said. Amika turned to him and smiled.

"That makes the two of us."

* * *

The next morning, Seto was sitting at the table. Mokuba passed by and glanced at him. Then he stopped, turned around and stared at his older brother. It took a minute for Seto to even register than his younger brother was there.

"Wha – oh good morning, Mokuba. How was your sleepover party? I never asked you yesterday." He got up and poured a cup of coffee from the coffee maker.

"Pretty cool. We didn't sleep at all and basically played video games and ate lots of junk food through the night." Mokuba poured a bowl of cereal and start slicing a banana into it. "How was the party?"

"Oh, you know, the usual bore. I met Amika Mazaki for the first - "

"Who's she?" Mokuba asked with sudden interest. Seto groaned inwardly. Mokuba was one of the people who wanted him to 'get back on his feet' as they called it.

"She's the daughter of the CEO of Mazaki Corp." He placed two slices of toast onto a plate before sitting down across from Mokuba. It had been, unfortunately, a long time since he had done this, actually sitting across from Mokuba and having a conversation.

"Cool. So that must explain it," Mokuba added the second sentence after a moment when the brothers ate their breakfast silently.

"Explain what?" Seto asked suspiciously.

"The look on your face when I came in here," Mokuba grinned.

"What was that?" He asked, alarmed. Just how had his face been??

"You looked sort of…thoughtful. I don't know, it just wasn't an expression you generally wear, you know?" Mokuba finished his cereal. "So, are you two…"

"Mokuba," Seto said sternly. "It's nothing like that. We're hardly acquaintances, we just met yesterday."

"Still," Mokuba said, looking at Seto with a slightly tilted head. "You almost looked like…" He turned around and was just about to walk out of the kitchen when Seto stopped him.

"Like what?" he asked.

"…happy." Mokuba said over his shoulder and walked away.

* * *


	4. A Painful Past: The revealed truth

Thank you's to: 

The Merciless Torturer: It IS a Tea fic. I hope you'll be patient with me and continue to read. Thank you for reviewing

Jenny: Thanks so much for your encouraging words - And also thank you for the review.

choco berry gurl: You know what? You're actually on the right track, as they call it But Amika's related to Tea in a lot more than just a reincarnation... Thank you for the review!!!

Gryphaena: Seto didn't forget (he CAN'T forget) how Tea looked like, but Amika looks slightly different from the Tea and he can't exactly jump on the first person who looks like her either --;; But about the amnesia, you're actually correct ) keep on reading and thank you for the review!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Chapter 4: Painful Past 

"Wow, mom, dad, you're here!" Tea ran to her mother and father, who were waiting for her in the front hall.

"Tea honey! It's been so long!" Her mother hugged her tight. Tea turned to her father and she hugged him too.

"You wouldn't believe how long one year can be," Mr. Gardner sighed once he had parted from his daughter. Tea kissed him on the cheek.

"I missed you lots too, Dad," Tea smiled widely at her father.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you've grown taller!" Mrs. Gardner exclaimed, maternal instincts giving her a sharp eye for changes on her daughter. "And lost a bit too much weight," she added, less enthusiastically. "Are you getting the right foods here? Do you eat enough?" She asked worriedly.

Tea laughed. "Oh, mom! I'm fine. Besides, dancers are supposed to be thin, you get bad grades if you don't have the perfect figure," she explained. "But they make sure we get all the necessary nutrition, it would be bad if students started having health problems."

Mrs. Gardner 'tsked' her tongue disapprovingly. Then she sighed, "oh well, I suppose... Just be careful, all right, honey?"

Tea grinned, "don't worry, Mom."

"You wouldn't mind getting a little spoiled today, would you? Eating a little junk food with your good old dad? We'd keep it a little secret from your dancing masters." Mr. Gardner said conspiratorially with a wink.

"Oh, dad! I'd love it!" Tea beamed and with cheerful laughter the trio left.

The Gardners spent the entire day out, shopping and sight-seeing. Tea's parents took her to some of their favorite places (for they had been to the Big Apple quite a few times for business trips) and their daughter reciprocated in kind. Tea couldn't remember a day that flew by faster.

Now, it was late evening and the Gardeners were standing by the roads, looking for a taxi. They had just come out from watching a Broadway show and were still talking about the beautiful stage and amazing skill of the actors.

"We'll come and visit you tomorrow too, all right?" Mrs. Gardner turned to Tea as Mr. Gardner stopped a taxi. Tea nodded.

"New York City Dance Academy, please," Mr. Gardner said to the driver in flawless English as he slid in the passenger seat. He had been brought up and educated in the States. Mrs. Gardner and Tea sat in the backseat with all of their shopping bags, most of which contained presents that the Gardeners had bought for their daughter. The driver nodded.

"Mom, did you ever get to see my friends in Japan?" Tea asked as the taxi headed in the direction of the academy. Mrs. Gardner nodded.

"Actually, yes. Last summer, your father and I went to Japan for a week, and we bumped into Yugi and a group of his friends. We were in a hurry so we didn't talk long, but it seemed like everyone was studying hard for their college entrance exams. They said they missed you a lot and they were practically counting down the days until you came back. You have some loyal friends, honey," Mrs. Gardner smiled. How lucky her daughter was, to have friends like Yugi.

Tea nodded, "I know. I miss them, too." She gazed out the window.

"Don't worry, Tea. Two years will go by fast," Mr. Gardner promised. Tea smiled at the rearview mirror to catch her dad's eye.

"I know, the year here has passed by surprisingly fast." Tea smiled. It was true she missed her Japanse friends but the experience she was living here was amazing and she made sure to enjoy every moment of it. She turned back to gaze out the window. Suddenly, she heard her mother scream. Tea turned around abruptly to face a car speeding directly towards the taxi.

"Tea!" Mrs. Gardner turned to Tea, trying to protect her daughter.

The car slammed into them.

The four passengers in the taxi immediately went unconscious.

* * *

((_St. Peter's Hospital of New York_))

On a hospital bed in the Intensive Care Unit, Tea Gardner lay motionless. The only indication of her being alive was the monotonous _beep, beep_ of the machine besides her that told doctors that her heart was still beating. Several intravenous tubes were attached to her arm, giving her nutrition.

A nurse went over and checked a couple screens and wrote something down on her clipboard. Another nurse came up behind her. "How is she?" she asked.

The first nurse clucked her tongue and shook her head. "Still in a coma. It's been two weeks already, poor thing. She lost both her parents, too. The mother was dead even before the ambulances arrived and the father died last week."

Her friend widened her eyes and glanced at Tea. "What about relatives? Who's she going to live with when she wakes up, or even if...?" She trailed off. She dared not voice the other option; if she never woke up. Sadness reflected in the middle-aged woman's eyes as she turned her gaze upon the young woman lying on the bed. It was unfair, really, that this girl had to suffer so much so early.

"She has no other relatives. It'll be hard on her, having no support. I understand her parents have enough in the bank so she won't have a hard time with money, but she's still a minor, and money doesn't solve everything." the other nurse replied, before turning to walk out the door. "Hopefully she'll get adopted," she added as both of them walked out. Her friend nodded in agreement.

((_A week later)_)

"All right, Mr. and Mrs. Mazaki. If you could just sign this please, the adoption will be completed," the man sitting across the desk from them handed them a sheet of paper.

Both Mazakis signed the paper. Mrs. Mazaki exhaled softly. "Well, that's done with," Mr. Mazaki's experienced face masked a cheerful smile. Yes, he was happy that they could provide support for the girl, he knew it wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

"Thank you. You may go to the hospital now," the man smiled at them. "I'll be over tomorrow to finalize and process everything." Mr. Mazaki nodded and shook the agency head's hand. He led his wife outside to their car.

It had been four years since their biological daughter had died of leukemia. The Mazakis had been devastated and were still struggling with the sorrow that engulfed them. Three weeks ago, Mrs. Mazaki had been in the hospital because she often did volunteer work there. Helping others who were ill helped to calm and heal her emotionally.

And that's when she had seen Tea.

The girl in ICU had caught her attention immediately. At the time, she had been delivering a cart of pills and other daily medicines to a room on the same floor, but as she passed the window that looked into the ICU room, something in her had made her stop and look.

The girl in that room had resembled Amika almost perfectly and nearly made her heart stop.

After that fateful day, Mrs. Mazaki had learned little by little of the heartbreaking story that faith had laid out for this young soul. But it wasn't only that that led her to the adoption, it was the fact that she had never been happier in all those years than she had been while helping taking care of Tea Gardner. Like the mother that Tea had lost, Mrs. Mazaki had looked over the girl with loving care and affection. The nurses, seeing this heartwarming sight, had handed over all basic and non-medical care tasks to Mrs. Mazaki.

The two Mazakis had discussed the topic thoroughly and had agreed on adopting this girl.

Tea had woken up the day before the adoption paper was signed, and was still drawing a blank on where she was. She kept alternating languages, speaking in English then suddenly in Japanese.

"Where am I?" She asked herself out loud. "Who am I?" She asked, even more confusedly. Tea gingerly brought a hand to her throbbing head. She sighed deeply and decided to give the topic a rest. Whenever she tried to answer those two questions which kept resurfacing, her head started to pound mercilessly.

"Hello, Amika," Mrs. Mazaki came in the room and smiled warmly at her new daughter. Tea stared at her blankly for a couple of moments.

"Excuse me, am I Amika?" She asked as politely as she could.

"Yes, it is. And you're my daughter." Mrs. Mazaki explained.

"But..I don't remember you." Tea's eyes filled with questions reflected the turmoil in her mind.

"You were in a car accident and you've been in a coma for nearly a month. The doctors said you might have lost your memory," Mr. Mazaki explained. Tea nodded.

"Oh, I see. Thanks dad," she smiled gratefully. At least now, she understood something. She was Amika and she had parents. She was suffering from amnesia due to a car accident. Most likely she had been out for a while from the way her body refused to move easily.

"You must still be tired, honey. Why don't you take a nap?" Suggested Mrs. Mazaki gently. Tea nodded in agreement and allowed herself to be helped back into a more relaxed position. She leaned back against the pillow and fell into a relaxed sleep.

"When should we tell her?" Mrs. Mazaki asked her husband worriedly. The doctors had warned the couple not to drop the news just yet to Tea, because of her still weak body and mind. A sudden news could become too much of a shock and send her into another coma, or worse. Mrs. Mazaki could see how possible that would be; Tea had lost a lot of weight during her period of unconsciousness and she couldn't break such a news to her when the girl was clearly so vulnerable.

"Let's wait until she's completely healed, and until we're ready." Mr. Mazaki said after a thought.

"I hope she doesn't resent us for not telling her sooner when we do tell her," Mrs. Mazaki said worriedly, smoothing out the blanket over Tea.

Her husband squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "I don't think she will." Inwardly, he sighed and watched the western horizons redden as the sun set behind the Manhattan skyline.

* * *

_To Be Continued.._


	5. Confessions and Confusions

The Merciless Torturer: I'm glad you understand Kaiba thinks he recognizes her (in a way) but I mean, how could you just jump on a person and start saying they're your long-missed (and presumed dead) girlfriend? oo;;; don't worry, there will be a happy ending to this ) Thank you for your review!! 

Jenny: Hmmmmm well actually, one of the reasons that the Mazakis moved to Tokyo was to make it easier for Tea/Amika to take the news.. however, if you put it that way, maybe they shouldn't have ;;; oh well, it's my story so I'll do whatever I want with it eheheheheheheh 00;; Thanks for reviewing!!

Seguha: Arigatou!!!

Spyro-REANIMATION: Thanks for reading this story ) And thank you for your review!!!

Ana: You read 'Twist of Fate'? Thank you!!! - I hope you like this story, also!!!

teafan123: Yes!!! YESSS!!!! You're right!! jumps up and down OO;; obviously I've had too much sugar ;; But anyways, thank you for your review

choco berry gurl: Yeah..but after all hardness comes happiness Thanks so much for the review!!!

Rowan Obscura: -.-;;; Gomen for not telling you earlier!! Tea was 14 when she left Japan to go to America. Then one year passed before the car crash, so she was 15. Thank you for reviewing and sorry for the confusion!!

Note: Tea was 17 when she got into the car accident. It's a bit of a stretch since one more year and she could have been a legal adult in the States, but I don't think she would have managed to do well on her own at her state so being adopted was a good thing, wasn' it?

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, so there!

* * *

Chapter 5: Confessions and Confusions 

Amika exited the mansion quietly; there was no need to wake anyone up. Maybe it wasn't a good idea for her to go out at nearly midnight, but she desperately needed some time by herself to sort out her thoughts, especially about the events that had happened today. She headed for a secluded section of a garden behind the mansion and sat down on the bench swing.

It had been a normal afternoon. It could have been any sunny afternoon in the summer. But no, fate would not have it that way. She had found out the truth about herself. She was adopted.

They had all met in her father's study. Amika immediately noticed the solemn looks on their faces. Her mother even looked distressed, which didn't surprise her. Over the years she had spent with them since the accident, she had learned what a compassionate person her mother was and breaking such a big news must have pained her.

* * *

"Sit down, Amika," her father indicated to one of the comfortable chairs in front of him. She usually loved her father's libraries because she could spend hours curled up with a good book surrounded by peace and the faint mixed fragrance of wood, tea, and books but she felt uneasy today as she sat down cautiously in front of her parents. What could possibly be wrong? 

"Amika, we have something to tell you...oh I suppose we should have done this earlier, but I could never quite bring myself to the task, you know. We were so happy just living like this - " Mr. Mazaki leaned over and held his wife's hand in a gesture that he hoped would support her.

"Mom, it's ok. What is it?" She had asked concernedly. She knew her mother to be emotional and sometimes nervous over small things.

"Eight years ago, our daughter Amika died of leukemia," her father started. Amika thought her heart had stopped. '..Wha...what?!' She stuttered in her mind. She tried to say something but no words came out of her throat, which seemed to have closed up suddenly. The library spun in a dizzy circle.

"Four years ago, your..mother was at St. Peter's Hospital in New York City, volunteering her time. Then, she saw you in the Intensive Care Unit. You were..you were so like our deceased daughter, and we found out that your parents had died in the car crash, whereas you barely survived. Helping taking care of you made your mother happy, a lot more happier than she had been in a long time."

Amika felt the blood drain from her face. The warm sunlight from the windows, the 'mother' and 'father' she thouht she had known all this time, sitting across from her, the burgundy velvet couch that she was sitting on...everything seemed to be so distant. She felt like someone else, looking at everything through 'Amika's' eyes.

"So, we decided to..adopt you. We couldn't tell you when you woke up, because your mind and body were still at their most vulnerable stage. The doctors advised us to wait until you were fully healed. We're sorry..and understand if you're angry with us for not telling you sooner." Her 'father' calmly said. He looked at her straight in the eyes and she knew that he was truly sorry. Her 'mother' sniffed and dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Your former name was Tea Gardner, and you went to school not far from here, a school named Domino High," her 'mother' added. "Oh, Amika...Tea..I hope you don't feel tricked or betrayed. We never meant for it to be like that."

Amika took a deep breath and spoke, "I'm not mad at you. I'm thankful and will always be because you took care of me all these years and even sent me to college. You've given me another chance at a great life, even if I lost both my biological parents. I guess I'm forever in debt, because I could never repay all the love and care you spent on me. Thank you."

Mrs. Mazaki's eyes were filled with tears. "No one's in debt here, and no one needs to repay anyone. I'm grateful that you're taking this so calmly. Realize that nothing will change between us. We're still your parents and you're still our daughter." Then she reached next to her for a box. "This belongs to you," she said.

Amika opened the box. It was a diamond heart necklace, a craft of beauty. She stared down at the jewelry, not daring even to touch it. "This is mine?" she asked, her eyes opening wide.

Mrs. Mazaki nodded. "I don't know who gave this to you. It was found on you at the accident."

Amika stared at the necklace, mind whirling, wondering who could have given this to her.

"According to files, Tea Gardner - you - attended the New York Dance Academy, before the accident," Mr. Mazaki said slowly. Amika felt her head spinning from all the information. She, a dancer? Suddenly, the spacious library around her was suffocating and she couldn't breath right.

Mr. Mazaki spoke, "we understand if you would like some private time to yourself too, Amika."

Amika nodded gratefully. "Yes, I think I need that. Thank you," she said softly before excusing herself from the study.

* * *

Amika continued to swing gently and stared up at the sky. "I am Tea Gardner," she whispered. She needed some information. She wanted to know..did Tea have a lot of friends? Was she smart? Funny? Kind? Where did she live? What was her personality like? Her hobbies? Where could she find the answer to all these questions? She knew her parents would help her out - knew that at this moment, they would offer her the world on a silver platter - but she wanted to do this much herself. 

She stood up and went back to her room, feeling lost even as she lay on her bed, surrounded by things that she thought she had known forever.

* * *

After spending a restless night, Amika set out. To do what? She wasn't sure yet. The only thing she knew was that it wouldn't help to sit around doing nothing. She passed streets full of stores, displays and happy, laughing, busy people. Could she have been one of them, if she hadn't gone through this accident? Could she have been that girl over there, surrounded by her friends, shopping and eating an ice cream cone? 

Amika sighed. Would she ever find a way to answer all her questions? After walking past more stores and streets, she stopped in her tracks. In front of her was a large building surrounded by some trees and a large sports field. Domino High.

Because it was summer vacation, the school seemed mostly quiet. Amika spotted a few people heading out of the building and she saw a handful of cars parked at the parking lot. Taking a deep breath, she passed the gates that were the entrance to the school she had attended five years ago.

* * *

"You know, this is the last time we'll ever be here again until we come back for a reunion or something," Joey remarked happily. 

"Lucky you, but haven't you missed it at least a little?" Serenity asked as she exited the building with Yugi (who was still her boyfriend) and her older brother, Joey.

"Nope! I'm be forever away from those terrible memories of failed tests!" Joey declared as Yugi and Serenity burst out laughing.

"I don't know how you got accepted anywhere, Joey," Yugi joked. The two boys were here to collect some records that they needed for college registration paperwork (although they would be starting their third year, there had been some glitches with old records) and Serenity had gone to accompany them.

"Humph. But think, Yug! We're really livin' the life of college!!!!" Joey declared exuberantly. Serenity shook her head and rolled her eyes to Yugi, who just smiled at it all. Their conversation moved on to the upcoming party at Mai's the next evening when Serenity saw the girl.

"Hey, Joey! Watch out!!" Serenity stopped Joey from crashing into a girl. He had been walking backwards and he stopped and turned around to come face-to-face with the girl.

"Ooops! Sorry about.." Joey grinned and suddenly stopped. He felt the blood drain from his face.

"Geez, Joey. You should at least watch where you walk," Serenity walked beside him. "Sorry," she smiled apologetically at the girl in front of her. Then she noticed her brother, still standing stock-still, staring. She felt her face flush in frustration. Sometimes her brother really lacked even the most basic manners. "Joey," she hissed.

"No, I'm sorry. It wasn't me who was walking backwards. I should have noticed," Amika apologized. Why was this Joey staring at her so uncomfortably?

Just then, Joey snapped out of his trance. "Oh, er, sorry." He turned to the other two next to him. "C'mon guys, let's go." Serenity and Yugi threw quizzical looks to each other but followed silently.

When the three were a couple yards away, Joey turned to face the other two. "Didn't you notice?" He demanded.

"Notice what, Joey?" Serenity asked irritably. She was still mad at him for being so rude to that girl.

"She looked like...Tea," Joey said, lowering his voice.

Amika turned abruptly. She heard the last word. 'Tea?!' She turned around. "Excuse me, do you know Tea? Tea Gardner?" She called out, heart feeling like it would burst from her chest any moment.

The three faced her. "..You know Tea?" Yugi asked, shocked.

"I am Tea." Amika said slowly.

* * *


	6. Trapped in glass

**Wow…to think, it's been a little over two years since I last updated this..It's pretty amazing and extremely irresponsible of me. **

**I've thought a couple times about giving up on this story, but I've had that happen to me a couple of times and I know it feels horrible when a fic dies on you, so I won't give up! (On another note, maybe it's better to give up. I'm very rusty at this) Even though I've lost interest in Yugioh and Seto x Tea, I think it'll be fun, in a challenging sort of way.**

**Without further ado, here it is, folks. Critique.**

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 6: Trapped in glass 

_Amika stopped abruptly. She heard the last word. 'Tea!' She turned around. "Excuse me, do you know Tea? Tea Gardner?" She called out._

_The three faced her. "..You know Tea?" Yugi asked, shocked._

_"I _am_ Tea-" Amika said slowly - _

"I am Tea..'s friend from America." Amika said.

The warm wind blew and above them, the leaf-laden trees swayed lazily, make the green-tinged shadows beneath ripple. Time seemed to stand still. A second became an eternity as her mind became a kaleidoscope of scattered thought fragments.

Why had she lied? She didn't know. All she knew was that she wasn't ready. Ready for what? Ready to accept? It had been less than twenty-four hours since she had found out, after all. What was there to accept? The truth was that she was Tea! She needed time to absorb it all in herself. Still, that was no excuse; she knew she would have to tell these people the truth eventually. _But not now_, her mind pleaded. _I need time. I'm not ready for this_. But wouldn't it be better if she just got over wth it now? And then what? Face the prodigious truth that had been kept from her all these years? She couldn't do that now. She needed time. It was a fact that she understood and at the same time didn't. Amika wished she hadn't said anything in the first place. Why did she have to open her mouth?

Joey thought for just a moment that she was Tea, but that would've been impossible even if she _had_ said it. Dead people didn't come back to life, no matter how much you wanted them to. No matter how alive they were in you and your friends' hearts and memories. No matter how many times they relived and remembered and recalled the happy and sad and angry and victorious moments they had shared and created together, always supporting each other through thick and thin. He thought Tea would be proud of him for thinking like this – this whole friends' hearts and whatnot stuff. He half-wondered if maybe she was smiling down at him from heaven. Wait – _what? _He mentally shook his head clear of weird thoughts.

Now that he took a closer look at her, he thought she didn't look like Tea at all. She looked too…refined. She looked as if she had never touched a dirty thing in her life, never had to do a chore. She looked fragile, almost. There wasn't a single trace of the girl who had gone with them to Duelist Kingdom and slept out in the woods in sleeping bags and gotten into all sort of adventures with them. She definitely didn't resemble anything of the girl who had dragged all of them out of their houses every morning so that the boys wouldn't get detention (_again_, she used to say exasperatedly) for being late to school. No, this girl came from a life of fancy parties and champagne and whatever else the elite people did up in that part of the social ladder.

"Oh! Nice to meet you! My name is Serenity Wheeler." With a start, he realized his kid sister had recovered faster than either he or Yugi had. The red-brown haired girl stepped forward and held out a hand. "We knew Tea, too. We weren't expecting to meet a friend of her's from America here." The poor girl, thought Serenity. Joey probably scared the daylights out of her by calling her _Tea_, out of all people. How did it feel to be recognized as your dead friend? She didn't know, but she thought it would be rather unpleasant. Why didn't her brother _think_?

Amika took her hand and shook it warmly. "I came over to Japan to visit my family over the summer. I remember Tea talking about attending Domino High, so I thought I'd come and look. Silly, I know, but…" Her voice faltered a little. _Why is this so easy?_ She wondered. _What am I doing? _But her mind and body seemed to be two separate beings now. She was just looking out of her eyes as her mouth did the talking, her hand the handshaking and her face the smiling. Although she had been provided with private tutors after the accident and had learned a great deal, nothing had trained her for this, and she could guess that nothing in her previous life could have prepared her for a moment like this, either. So she could only assume that her body had somehow mechanically taken over.

"No, not at all! We miss her a lot still too, you know. She was such a great friend to us and a lot of people from Domino High. Oh! And these two – this is Yugi Motou and that's Joey, my older brother – were also one of Tea's closest friends."

Taking her cue, the two boys greeted her almost simultaneously. "Hi. Nice to meet you." She shook their hands too and introduced herself. "My name's Amika. It's nice to meet Tea's other friends here."

"We feel the same way. Does your family live in Domino City?" Yugi asked, smiling kindly at their new friend; anyone who was Tea's friend would be a friend of theirs, too.

Amika shook her head. "No, I actually came to Domino by myself – my parents are in Tokyo."

"Oh I see. Hey, by any chance…would you like us to give you a tour of the town? There's not much here except for places related to Kaibacorp and Duel Monsters, actually. But we could show you around some cool shops for souvenirs and we could go someplace nice for lunch." Besides him, the two Wheeler siblings nodded in agreement.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you." _At least Tea had kind-heartedfriends_. Amika thought as she walked off the Domino High campus with the three of them. But Tea had been her – Tea _was_ her. So in effect, they were _her_ friends, a small part of her mind argued. But she pushed it away.

* * *

Returning to the mansion late that night, Amika was glad that both her parents seemed to be asleep. She needed the quiet and darkness of the night now more than ever to think, to reflect, to clear the many thoughts that filled her mind like, she mused, the schools of tropical fish that whirled around the various aquariums in the mansion just as she passed one such aquarium . Entering her room, she plopped down on her large canopy bed and laid back to stare up at the circular window in her ceiling. 

Yugi, Serenity, and Joey had been more than great tour guides. They had made her feel comfortable, even though she had just met them that day, and they had taken her to all the places that Tea – what was she saying? That _she_ – had liked. And they had met other friends along the way – people she should have remembered, but obviously, didn't. They had been more than friendly, too. It seemed like the words "Tea's friend" seemed to bring with them some special treatment – everyone acted a little warmer afterwards. But throughout the day, there was that snagging voice in the back of her head. _When are you going to tell the truth? _

Amika sat up again and started to change into her nightclothes. When, indeed?

And then there was that business about her amnesia. After all these years, how was it possible that she didn't remember anything? She had just spent the entire day at her hometown! Wasn't she supposed to get some intense headache and get flashbacks about her old life? All throughout the day, there had been this small irritating feeling of guilt in her heart. Like she was supposed to know Tea's favorite cafes, and her favorite bookstores, and her favorite restaurants. How could she not remember anything about her old self? What was she supposed to do?

_Tell the truth_. Said the annoying voice pointedly in her head.

Of course she knew that! And why on _earth_ had she _lied_, anyway? Looking back on it now, it made no sense. _Nothing_ made any sense anymore.

So now she was getting a headache…

Sighing, Amika folded up her clothes and went into the bathroom to take an aspirin before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"-and the meeting will start at 2 today, so remember to be in conference room 1 at least half an hour before that." The middle-aged woman said, arranging the files into a neat pile. "Any questions?" 

Amika shook her head. "No, I think I understand everything." The secretary nodded.

"If you need anything, I'm right next door, so feel free to drop in anytime." The lady gave her a warm smile and nodded at Amika's 'thank you' before closing the dark oaken door behind her.

Of course, she hadn't come to Japan just to play around. She was working as an intern for her father's company. It wouldn't be anything too hard today, or she suspected, ever – the toughest thing had been an assignment to organize meeting notes by summarizing them - but she was required to sit on in the business meetings themselves, which could be tedious.

"Amika?" The brunette looked up as the secretary popped her head back in the office. "This is rather sudden – but do you mind running an errand?'

"No, not at all." Amika got up and walked over to the secretary. "What is it?"

"It won't take long. All you need to do is pick up some forms and papers from room 251. It's for the meeting this afternoon. The manger there will have the folder ready for you." Amika nodded and left to go to the second story.

Before this summer, it had been a given that she would be the next-in-line for the president chair of Mazaki Corporation. She had almost taken it for granted, and she certainly knew that her parents wanted her to inherit the company. And she knew that their wish still stood. But somehow, learning that she was adopted changed things. She knew it didn't for her parents, but it felt different to walk along the cool hallways, almost as if she was a foreigner, looking at a new building, even though she knew the building by heart, as she had walked around every floor with her parents before the official opening ceremony.

On her way back to her office, she paused at the lobby, looking down at the busy and hectic life of Tokyo city. She leaned against the cold glass, looking down at the roads that were choked with heavy traffic as was the characteristic of any large city.

'This is how I feel like right now' she thought. 'Watching everyone go about their business while I'm somehow trapped. Trapped in a glass box, unable to join in.' She sighed softly before making her way back to the office.

Ever since that day her parents had told her the truth, they had been extra careful and gentle with her. Her father even went so far as to say that if she didn't want to, she could refrain from working at the company until she felt up to it. But she thought it was important to keep herself busy, especially at a time like this. Perhaps because it was a time like this. She couldn't allow herself to sit at home thinking all day. She thought if she did that she might go crazy from her mind spinning too many times.

Placing a hand over her blouse, she grasped the heart-shaped diamond necklace that she had worn ever since her parents had given it to her. And for the thousandth time, she wondered who had given this precious item to her.

* * *

**To people who have waited for the next chapter to come out of this story for literally years, I offer my humblest apologies and hope that you can enjoy the rest of the chapters without waiting for such a long time (I wonder how many of the old readers will come back though). And as I've said before, I urge everyone to critique. Thank you!**

**Hagumi **


	7. Two steps forward, one step back

**Hi everyone! While writing this chapter, I realized there was something _very_ important that I had forgotten about; my thanks to my reviewers! Especially those of you who waited three years! Well, actually, I don't know how many of you have returned, but I thought it was only fair to thank you all! So this chapter is dedicated to those of you who reviewed in chapter 5:**

**Jenny, Ana, setojoeylover, Nataku-kun, ANOMYNOUS, edens chaos, Cyber Shoez, Arowyn, Im Evil, Nicole, Just this once, AnOnYmOuS13, Revolutionary, OrlisGurl4everB, ShadowElf, CheZa, MangaChick19418, Shaan ( Worrior of Peace ), Estelle Stafford, Randomdemoncat, FireGoddess101, Mangoesgirl, Morgaine of the Fairies, Inuyasha-xcgirl, Master-Editor, DragonFlight91, Saiya-jin Queen, egustogustason, WingedWisdom, Shiori Miko, Kungpow, xXxangelic-demonic-avengerxXx, musafa , Mr. Seto Kaiba **

**And to those of you who reviewed to chapter 6:**

**r0gue lebeau: **Thank you for reading! Yes, I want to reunite them too, but Amika's being stubborn. We'll work it out :-)**  
**

**FireGoddess101: **You came back! Even though you forgot about this story, I'm happy for your support!**  
**

**Lady Light: **Wow, I never even thought that deeply about it, to tell you the truth. The necklace Amika was wearing at the gala wasn't supposed to have a significance, but...we'll see. Thank you for reading!**  
**

**Mangoesgirl: **Why does going on the computer at 1 in the morning at not doing homework sound oddly familiar? Oh yeah, it's what I do every night, haha! Thank you for coming back! After reading some Seto x Anzu fanfiction, I think I'm more motivated than before! Although that doesn't promise that I'll write better...**  
**

**blawblawblaw: **Thank you very much :-)**  
**

**xXxangelic-demonic-avengerxXx: **Your review was one of the most encouraging I've ever received! I work hard to improve my writing every day, but it doesn't work out too well most of the time. Oh well, practice makes perfect, right? Thank you for coming back!**  
**

**Jessica Watsuki: **I think I still have some love for the pairing, even though my interest in my series has shrunk to nothing, sadly. I wish my muses would let me unite the two peacefully, but they don't listen! Thank you for your review!**  
**

**becky/Anzu: **I assume you're the same person since you left the same email address (if you're not, sorry!) This story will not die! Even if it takes me another 3 years to update it (may whatever holy being up there prevent that!) Thank you for your support!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Two steps forward, One step back

"Daddy? May I have a word?" Gonshiro Mazaki looked up in surprise but hid it rather well as he quietly nodded, indicating the plush velvet couch in front of his large oaken desk where piles of papers were placed next to the computer where he had been typing until his daughter had knocked and entered.

His followed Amika's movement as she quietly closed the dark mahogany doors of his study and sat on the couch seat to the left of the one he was seated on.

Her one graceful fluid movement was one of the things that he and his wife had had to be adjusted to when they adopted her. Their first daughter had possessed next to zero body coordination. Even she had joked about her klutziness whenever she tripped over her own feet or knocked over something without meaning to. Their second daughter, on the other hand, had held no such problems. He knew that her being a dancer before the accident may have played a role, and in the beginning, his wife had tried to enroll her into a dance academy, but she had shown no interest. The doctors said it may have been because of the amnesia.

"What is it, dear?" He asked warmly when they had both settled as comfortably as they could in their seats.

"It's about the internship." Amika started carefully. "I was wondering if…well, if I could work at another company."

Gonshiro studied the brunette carefully. He wondered what had triggered this decision from his daughter. Was it because of the news that he and his wife had broken to her? After the event, both had agreed that it had been hastily done and that Amika might be distressed at their amateur way of breaking such a huge news to her. In fact, he and his wife would have been happier had Amika become hysterical or gotten angry with them; this unnatural silence and calmness worried him – it reminded him of the eerie quiet before a storm. The kind that tore houses apart and flooded entire cities.

"May I ask what brought this up?" He asked, curiosity in his voice, waiting for her answer.

"It's something I've thought about since before summer vacation, actually. I love working at Mazaki Corporation, but I'd like to try working somewhere else. It doesn't help that I'm a Mazaki, daddy. I want to work somewhere where people won't know me, so they can judge me for my skills." The look that the brown-haired young woman gave him was earnest.

"But just because you move to another company doesn't mean you won't be recognized. Mazaki is a big name in the international community, never mind Japan."

"I was hoping to work under…an alias." Gonshiro nodded. He couldn't say that he was too pleased about being so surreptitious but he understood the feeling of trying to prove oneself so that others gave respect because of skill and not name, wealth, fame, or other superficial qualities. He didn't ask what she was using as her alias; he thought he already knew.

The man nodded again, acknowledging her wishes. "Very well, I'll give you my permission. Would you like me to help you find a place? It won't be easy to find somewhere to work under now, since summer has already begun." The young woman shook her head, as Gonshiro knew she would. This aspect of both Amikas was the same; both were stubborn and very, sometimes exasperatingly, independent. Even if she was turned down at every place she searched, he knew her pride and determination would not have her come to him for assistance.

"I understand. However, you know that if you ever need help, my door is always open to you, daughter." She smiled in appreciation and wished him good night before slipping out again.

When he heard her footsteps fade away to ascend the stairs to her bedroom, he leaned his head back and sighed. He could not deny that she had become distant after finding out about them. He was worried not only for the girl but also for his wife, who watched their daughter grow seemingly farther and farther away from them. He wished with all his heart that he could help, but he was a CEO and a businessman; he did not know how to help people heal psychologically. He wasn't good at offering personal advice, especially since his sources of concern were females. He knew from experience that their thoughts were much more complex than those of his brothers, with whom he had grown up with, or his male colleagesu and friends.

Closing his eyes and rubbing his aching temples, he called out to any god up there who would listen to help them through this predicament.

* * *

"Here are the forms you need to fill out. Hand in tomorrow morning when you come in. Mr. Kawabe will have your ID nametag, card, and keys ready then also. Questions?" The middle-aged woman asked briskly as she efficiently gathered some forms and bound them together with a paper clip. All she gave was for Amika to shake her head once before she continued. "Good. Your working hours are from 9 in the morning to 5 in the afternoon, lunch is from 11 to 12:00, don't be late either arriving or returning back. Your assigned office is on the sixth floor, room 607, fourth door on your left. And," the lady practically glowered at the brunette as she added this last part of her rapid speech, slowing down just enough to alert the girl that this was important, "you are _not,_ under any circumstances, to go to the seventy-fifth floor." 

Amika blinked. This was unexpected. "What's on the seventy-fifth floor, ma'am?"

Mrs. Inoue snorted. "As if you don't know. You're the first one who's tried to feign innocence, but don't think I'll fall for that trick." She raised an eyebrow at Amika's silence. "You really don't know? Well, then, it's Mr. Kaiba's office."

"Why would I-"

"Don't give me _that_ look. Do you know how many of our interns have been discharged because they went to Mr. Kaiba's office in an attempt to offer him coffee, tea, cinnamon buns, doughnuts, flowers, cards, and other random assorted gifts in the past week? You'd better thank them, though. Otherwise you wouldn't have been able to get an internship here." The secretary gave her another disapproving look. "Youngsters nowadays don't know how to plan ahead, I always say…"

Amika fought back a retort. When she had been working at Mazaki Corps, everyone had treated her like a princess, not really complimenting her for her abilities but for her familial connections to the CEO. They had offered her everything from breakfast to the best seat in the office to practically a carpet for her to walk on whenever she walked down the hallway. She had hated the attention, hated the way they set aside her work and started complimenting her right away, as if it was a miracle that she had actually done anything. It didn't help that everyone, even the janitors, it seemed, knew her by face. There hadn't been a single room where she could have walked into unnoticed. It was bad enough that being around her father made her uncomfortable nowadays, but getting all the unwanted attention had been her final straw; she had set out looking for a company wanting to feel how a normal intern would feel like.

But, she thought, she hadn't been expecting this kind of coldness. From the very beginning, she knew she came off as one of those irresponsible, ditzy girls because she had applied for a spot in the middle of the summer, but now she was also seen as one of those airheads who would flirt with the CEO. 'It's all one extreme or the other,' she supposed resignedly, bowing to the severe secretary and pressing the down arrow for the elevator. Not that she didn't blame the girls for trying to get the CEO's attention – he did possess an enormous fortune, which would attract women in the first place, and it didn't help his case that he was hot.

Amika groaned as she covered her flushed face. What the hell was she thinking? Seto Kaiba, like it or not, was her father's business partner. _She_ had no business in liking the man. 'And why not?' the other part of her mind demanded. 'You're a girl, and he's a guy – a very, very good-looking guy, for that matter.'

'That doesn't matter! Besides, I have other things to think about this summer than him…like my past.'

'And what the hell are you going to do when you find out about the past anyway? Will you leave the mother and father you know now and go live with them or something? You know they said you had no other living relatives!'

'So? Yugi, Joey and Serenity were really nice.'

'You're going to throw away everything you have now and go live with them? Doing what?'

'…Did I ever say I was going to go and live with them? No! I just want to know more about my past as Tea Gardner, that's all.'

'Which brings us to another thing – why did you put your name as Tea Gardner in your application form?'

'Because Amika Mazaki is too much of a well-known name around here!'

'But there are millions of other names you could have chosen from! And won't that just make everything messy when you try to put this in your resume? The names won't match up.'

'Names can be changed. I'm sure mom and daddy won't mind. And anyway, I have other summers for other internships – I don't need this one.'

'So why does all this prevent you from getting to know the hot CEO again?'

'…Why am I talking to myself?'

* * *

Seto Kaiba threw his pen down on his desk with an explosive breath of air. Maybe it was because most of his employees were enjoying their summer breaks so the large building was even quieter than usual (although his office was silent no matter how many people were in teh building) or maybe it was because the paperwork in front of him failed to offer any interest to him at all, but he couldn't focus. 

Or maybe it was because he hadn't been able to get proper sleep this month.

He walked out of his office and stepped into the elevator, gazing down at the bustling city of Tokyo below him as it descended after the doors closed behind him silently. For the thousandth time, he wondered if moving the Kaiba Corp headquarters from Domino City to Tokyo had been a mistake. Not for the company's well-being, but his.

'And why would it hurt me? It's not like my quality of life has gotten worse. In fact, technically speaking, my social life has become even better since there are more business partners' parties that I have to attend now that I live here. Many would consider that an improvement to my life, since staying involved in society is supposed to make you happier. And not only that, Mokuba is able to get a better education at Japan's most prestigious high school rather than at a school like Domino High surrounded by nobodies,' he reasoned to himself, walking out of the elevator to the basement parking lot reserved for the employees, and then walking to the corner parking lot reserved for him and other higher-ups. He slid into his Ferrari convertible.

_Tea wasn't a nobody._

He didn't realize that he had hit the steering wheel so hard until the horn blasted and echoed in the concrete parking lot.

_Dammit, Kaiba! Get a grip. _

With a squeal of wheels he sped out of the lot and headed out to the city, glad he wasn't totally clogged down since it was only mid-afternoon, after lunch hour but before the start of the rush hour. Still, he wasted no time in getting out of the dratted city and heading for the highway, letting the wind ruffle his usually immaculate hair.

With the brisk wind in his face and the sparkling ocean on his right as he sped freely on the highway, he wondered if it wasn't time that he took a summer off. He hadn't ever bothered before, because really, he hadn't seen the point in sitting out in the sun not doing anything but increasing the chance of getting skin cancer. Of course, he had always taken a week or so off to spend time with Mokuba, but that had been it. But this time was different. Somehow, he couldn't stand the city and its too-busy people. He wanted out.

It was late afternoon bordering on evening when he finally stopped in front of his mansion in Domino. Seto blinked; he didn't mean to end up here, but really, where else had he expected to end up in? He heard the TV and some laughing voices in the living room. No doubt Mokuba had invited some friends over. He didn't mind – he had basically offered total control of the residence to his younger brother for the summer and Seto knew he wouldn't do anything he wasn't supposed to.

"I'll be right back guys." Mokuba had caught the glint of silver as one of his brother's cars had driven into the driveway and seen the brunette as he had silently headed upstairs to his rooms. It was just like Seto not to say hi, but that didn't mean Mokuba wouldn't either.

"This is a surprise." The black-haired adolescent grinned as he opened the door after knocking. He spotted the familiar tall and slender figure reclining on the couch. "I didn't know such things as breaks existed in your agenda."

Seto opened an eye to glare at his younger brother. "Everyone gets sick of the city sometimes."

Mokuba shrugged. "Yeah, but you're not 'everyone'. And since when do you come over without a week's worth of planning? Don't you have appointments tomorrow?"

"No. Most people are vacationing in France or the Caribbean. I thought I'd come up here for a couple of days and sleep." The CEO threw off his shoes and threw himself onto the bed not far away from the couch.

The raven-haired boy chuckled. "Wow, so the great Seto Kaiba does sleep after all. I'll leave you alone then." He closed the door and made his way to head back downstairs. "Oh, and Seto?" He said, pausing his motions without opening the door again. "Yugi called. He was wondering when you were going to come here again and said he wanted to hang out when you had the time."

Seto's groan was muffled by the pillow he had buried his face into. Ever since Tea, his relationship with the gang had been moved up from 'deadly enemies' to 'somewhat of an acquaintance'. They didn't insult him anymore – not even Joey, after Tea had died – but they didn't take it upon themselves to be friendly with him either. Except, of course, the spiky-blond duelist prodigy.

The CEO pushed the obstacle of having to meet his former rival to the most barren corner of his mind before dreamless sleep claimed him completely.

* * *


	8. Present

As always, thank you for your reviews! A very special thanks goes to: Lady Light, becky/Anzu, r0gue lebeau, cocoapuffaddict, FireGoddess101, Castianna, Jessica Watsuki, Kiara Angel, xXxangelic-demonic-avengerxXx, Nightfall2525, and Mangoesgirl. This chapter is dedicated to you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Seto Kaiba buttoned up his shirt and tied his necktie before going around the room, collecting his laptop and folders full of paper. Satisfied he hadn't missed anything after a careful glance over his room, he closed the door behind him before heading downstairs to the kitchen. He decided to come to his Domino mansion more frequently in the future, as it seemed to relax and refresh him better than his Tokyo penthouse or his Yokohama house did, even when he was working. 

Downstairs, Mokuba was already at a stool on the island counter in the kitchen, buttering a toast while talking to someone on his cell phone, which was balanced on a shoulder. Above the counter, the TV was turned to a news station in low volume, and the weather forecaster was announcing that today would be another cloudless, scorching humid day.

"Leaving so soon?" The raven-haired teenager asked as he snapped his mobile phone shut, eyeing his older brother's attire and bag. Seto poured himself a cup of coffee before taking a seat across from Mokuba.

"Hm…" the CEO acknowledged, taking a slice of toast from the stack. "I might be back later next week, that's when my official break starts, unless—"

"You decide to skip out." Mokuba finished matter-of-factly, but without any bitterness or disappointment. He was used to his workaholic older brother deciding at the last minute that he didn't need a vacation, after all. Seto usually did this, unless he had promised to do something with Mokuba, which he hadn't this summer.

"It's not like you'll miss me, at any rate. Aren't you going to that resort in Kyoto next week with your friends?" Seto asked, glancing across his steaming mug of coffee at his younger brother.

"Yeah…hey can I come crash for a few days in Tokyo afterwards?" Mokuba asked. "I sorta miss the city." The Kaiba brothers lived in the capital most of the time, especially when school was in session, but Mokuba always insisted on coming to their mansion in Domino during breaks, at least for a short amount of time. Usually he had his friends over but he still missed being in the middle of the bustle of the city.

"Sure. Come over whenever you want, you have the key and the transportation. I'd better go. Take care of yourself and remember to call." Seto stood and picked up his briefcase.

"'Bye bro," Mokuba said as he felt Seto pat him once on his shoulder before heading out to the garage.

Seto passed by the Kame Game Shop on his way to the highway. His mind drifted to the evening he had spent with Yugi Motou and his crew.

Everyone had been practically the same since he had seen them six months ago in December. Yugi Motou had been his usual cheerful self, although Seto had a nagging feeling that the former Duelist prodigy had wanted to tell him something. Strangely enough, he had had that feeling from the dog and his sister, too but all three had ended the evening without a word on what was on their minds and Seto hadn't asked.

Incidentally, Tokyo life seemed to have done the dog some good. Yugi had informed him that Joey had transferred to a college in Tokyo when Mai had moved there to study design, and the CEO had to admit, although grudgingly, that the annoyingly yapping blonde seemed to have calmed down over time. Yugi had told him that Joey was studying business, which Seto found hard to believe at best; improved on his manners he may have, but Yugi's closest friend wasn't someone Seto saw as a businessman, never mind a successful one such as himself.

Then there was Yugi himself, who had taken interest in mathematics and computer programming (probably from his time with the Duel cards, Seto concluded) and Tristan, who, Yugi had said was aiming to get into a law school after college (Seto found it hard to believe that Yugi's other close friend had the brains for such rigorous study, but had kept his opinions to himself). Yugi had also told him that Serenity was pursuing art school and was busy with organizing her portfolio.

The young CEO had left before anyone else, tiring quickly of the noisy sounds of video games (amplified several times, it seemed, by Yugi's surround-sound entertainment system) and the way the crew seemed to go on endlessly talking about anything and everything. He wasn't the type to open up to people, no matter how long he had known them or how much they wanted him to, so he had left after a polite amount of time, during which he mainly sipped his beverage and listened as Yugi filled him in.

Reviewing everything he had learned last evening, Seto kept his mind rigidly away from drifting to a last member of that group, a member who should have been included but wasn't…

He was never more grateful when his cell phone rang and soon his mind was cleared of any thought not pertaining to his company as he sped through the expressway.

* * *

Amika dusted her hands off and exhaled. Sure, she had been told that the company was short on interns but she hadn't expected the piles of paperwork and organizing that had awaited her since day one. The workload was worst in the public relations department, as it had hired most of the fan girls who had been sacked. The other departments seemed to have interns who were either guys who could care less about what sort of breakfast the CEO had or girls who had more sense. 

She was just grateful that she hadn't bumped into the CEO yet; she could just imagine Mrs. Inoue looming over her menacingly with a murderous glint in her eyes if Amika said so much as a "good morning" to him. The brunette shuddered before picking up another pile of files.

It would be even more troublesome, however, if the CEO recognized her. She didn't want to face questions and hoped she could pass the summer without seeing him at his company. At least he would have trouble recognizing her; she had taken pains to look as different as she could from Amika Mazaki by wearing a pair of slim dark-framed glasses, putting on more makeup than she usually did (which could perform magic), wearing clothes about two sizes too big for her, and wearing her hair in a neat bun, which made her look a bit like a young version of Mrs. Inoue, much to her horror. She amusedly wondered if she would grow old to be like the severe secretary and bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from giggling out loud.

"How're you doing in there, Tea?" The friendly voice of Mr. Kawabe, the public relations department manager, sounded from the doorway to the office.

"I'm almost finished Mr. Kawabe." Amika replied, looking up from where she was working at her desk organizing files and grinned at the plump, gray-haired, slightly bald man who was peering at her through his gold-framed bifocals.

"Excellent, excellent. There're a few things I'm having you edit this afternoon – some press conference material and the like. And I want you to be there when we give the press conference tomorrow. It's a good chance to see how animalistic reporters are." He winked. Amika laughed as the jovial man hummed and walked on down the hallway. She had almost told him about that time when the tabloids had had a field day last year when they'd seen her dancing with the son of a Senator during a ball that her parents had held and she had been faced with her fair horde of flashing cameras and microphones. Paparazzi had taken pictures of the couple so that the situation looked more compromising than it had actually been. Over time, the absurd speculations that the two would marry to form business and political ties had died down, but she hadn't forgotten that experience and had a feeling that she wouldn't ever forget.

"Tea! Oh wow, you're nearly done!" Hana, Amika's first friend at Kaiba Corp, entered the office. "Here, have a drink," she placed a can of soda in front of Amika as she popped her own, perching on the edged of her desk.

"Thanks." Amika said gratefully as she took a long drink. "Do you know what that press conference tomorrow is going to about?"

"Hmm…well, Kaiba Corp's releasing that new gaming model next week, isn't it? The Internet's buzzing with that news so most likely they'd focus on that, and then there's the new model of computer software they're releasing in the fall so of course there'll be people from those geek magazines asking about that, there's something about a contract between Kaiba Corp and some company in Korea…oh, and there's another rumor that our CEO's having an affair with someone, so that's bound to come up once." Hana ticked off each topic with her manicured fingers.

"An affair?" Amika raised an eyebrow, head propped up on one hand as she sipped her drink.

"Oh, well there's at least one of those every week so it's not bound to be big, but you know, tabloids make up the weirdest stories all the time, and there have been a lot of balls and social events recently that our CEO's been to so I bet the paparazzi have a handful of pictures to flaunt. But it's strange, isn't it? You'd expect someone like him to be seeing someone. He probably is, don't you think? But he's probably keeping it a secret to protect himself and his…significant other." Hana giggled. Amika grinned. Although her perky friend loved gossip, she was sensible enough not to try the silly antics that had gotten her colleagues fired. Besides, as she had told Amika previously, she had a boyfriend whom she was perfectly happy with at the moment and didn't want to waste her time pursuing another man, billionaire or not, since most likely the attempt would be unfruitful at best.

* * *

The next week flew by with days filled with work and work and more work, but Amika was only grateful that there was something to busy her mind with. 

Still, she was glad that she wouldn't see the now-familiar glass and steel building until Monday when she walked out of it as the early evening hours approached on Friday. Hana and the others had other appointment so she couldn't go out with them after work, but Amika decided she would do some shopping and eating out this evening. It was practically the first time she had set out by herself in the busy streets of Tokyo. When she had first arrived, she had dined out with her parents and had gone shopping to a few places with her mother, but that had been the luxury places that only a selected few were privileged to set foot upon; she was eager to walk freely as she had done so often in New York, or Boston, or any number of large cities she had visited with her friends in the States.

She spent a few fun hours looking for presents to send home – one of her friends' birthday was coming up, and she selected an assortment of merchandise to mail out the next day. Opening the glass door to the accessory shop she had purchased the last goods from, Amika saw that the sky was now a shade of deepest blue, but that didn't seem to have had any effect on visibility; the cars, vendors, stores, and streetlights lit up the city so brightly that it was almost like daytime.

Through the jostling crowds that still filled the streets, Amika spotted a café that reminded her of the one she frequented often at home. Smiling slightly, she entered.

"Welcome, miss. Table for one?" A waitress greeted her at the entrance and smiled at her cheerfully. Amika nodded and was led upstairs to a cozy seat in a corner next to the window. "I'll be back in just a moment to take your order," the waitress said as she placed the menu in front of Amika.

Fifteen minutes later, with a warm bowl of French onion soup and a small basket of breadsticks in front of her, Amika's mind wandered as it often did when she was alone nowadays. And, like it did more often than not, it wandered to Tea, and her old self. From her bag, she took out an envelope with Tea's papers. She took out the passport with Tea's identification information. Amika reached for a smaller envelope that was filled pictures of Tea. Some had been taken in the States but others had been taken in Japan.

In all the pictures, a brunette with shoulder length hair and friendly blue eyes looked back at her. It was clear, especially from the pictures with her old friends in Japan but also from those of her in the Dance Academy that Tea didn't give much thought to makeup or accessories. She wasn't a tomboy really, but she didn't mind getting her hands dirty either. There was a series of pictures she had looked at yesterday where Tea and her friends were posed in front of a forest with bulging backpacks on their shoulders. They had all looked as if they had slept in the woods for a week and their clothing was rumpled. But they had appeared happy. Radiantly, brilliantly, triumphantly, ecstatically happy. Amika wondered what they had gone through together to make them look like that.

Next to her table, a couple set down. Amika wouldn't have noticed their presence except the boy stared at her for a moment too long. It wasn't an admiring glance nor was it a rude glance; that's what struck her as odd. But now the boy had turned his back to her and was talking to his date. Amika shrugged and finished her food. After the waitress had taken the dishes away and left her the bill, her cell phone rang.

"I'll be right back." Rika, Mokuba's girlfriend, said as she excused herself to go to the bathroom. Mokuba took this opportunity to glance back at the person seated at the table next to his. He could hear her side of the phone conversation from here.

"Hello? Yes, this is Amika Mazaki speaking. Oh, hi Yuuka!"

Amika Mazaki…hadn't he heard that name from somewhere? Mokuba thought hard but came up with nothing. There was something strange about this person, something oddly familiar. But before he could dwell further on the matter, Rika returned and Amika left.

* * *

Mokuba was still thinking about the mysterious girl when Seto came home. 

"Since when do you watch the news in your spare time?" The CEO asked his younger brother as he tossed his briefcase to a nearby table and sat on a couch.

"I've decided to become a world-educated man. How's that for a change?" Mokuba said seriously, as he leaned his elbows forward on his legs and intently stared at the screen. Seto snorted and loosened his tie. "Maybe this is a bad omen. Mokuba becoming a world-educated man, what's next? I should check the Kaiba Corp OS tomorrow; we might have a virus outbreak."

"Ouch, that really hurts Seto." Mokuba clutched at his heart in mock pain as he buried his face on a cushion. "How could you say such things?"

"We all know I'm the evil older brother," Seto smirked as he leafed through the small pile of mail he had retrieved from his secretary earlier. He found a cream-colored envelope that looked like an invitation. "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered, flinging the small slip of midnight blue paper onto the coffee table.

"What is it?" Mokuba picked up the slip of paper and read. "We humbly invite you to a Concert under the Stars with the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra. This event will be hosted by Watanabe Enterprises as a fundraising event to raise aid and awareness to children's hospitals nationwide. Included in the program will be a banquet and speech from…" Mokuba looked up at his older brother, who had returned from his room wearing more comfortable clothes. "Can't you have someone else go?"

"I haven't been to those in a while," Seto grunted as he flipped through the TV channels. "Public image."

"Hm, so you do care about those things too, huh?" Mokuba pretended to not have noticed Seto's deathly glare.

* * *

Amika stared at the invitation. Her mind went back to this afternoon. 

"_We're going to be in Hong Kong for a few days and can't make it to the fundraiser so you'll have to be there for us." Her father said, handing her the invitation. _

"_If you're busy with work though, we can send one of the directors, can't we?" Her mother had asked. "And she's not going with anyone so it might be lonely…"_

"_No, it's all right. I don't mind going, and I met some people at our gala last time. Didn't you say most of them were invited, too?" Amika asked, smiling at her parents._

"_Well, that's true, but…" Her mother still looked worried._

"_It's okay, mom. It sounds fun – I've never been to a classical concert in Japan before. I'd like to go." The brunette insisted._

"_Well, if you say so…" Mrs. Mazaki responded, face still doubtful. _

She marked the date on her calendar and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: The 4th year anniversary of this story is coming up really soon! It makes me disappointed to see only 8 chapters in 4 years, so I'll try to work harder at putting up more chapters over the summer! For once, I don't have the excuses of studying for SATs or preparing my college application! And I only have one book for the summer reading so hopefully I'll have a lot of free time. 

Thank you for reading!! Until next time.


End file.
